NekoToxin092819
by ghost-alchemist09
Summary: Ai creates a cure for Kudo. The result is... Neko-Shinichi! Will Shinichi be able to cope up with the drug's unusual side-effect? -KaitoxShin- :D Fun ahead! Temporary HIATUS and MAJOR REVAMP!
1. Prologue

**A/n: **Hi, guys! Why I suddenly thought of a Detective Conan fanfic at this time was… I don't know how to explain, but anyway I know I should be working on my other fanfic but it's not in hiatus 'kay? My **Fullmetal Alchemist **fanfic was the one in hiatus 'cuz I lost the next chapter of it. Blame the **Trojan horse** that attacked my computer last year.

Okay, enough talk. Start with the prologue!

On the side note, this is a **Kai **x **Shin **fic. Once you clicked on the link, there's no turning back! Just kidding…

* * *

**Wednesday, 9:30 A.M.**

An explosion of pink smoke erupted from Ai Haibara's testube. She frowned at the silly color but at least her experiment was done.

"Haibara-san, are you alright?" Dr. Agasa fanned out the unusual smoke out of the place.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "Of all colors to explode at my face…why pink?"

Haibara transferred her new experimental mixture inside a pill. "Hmmm… I don't know how this cure will turn out…" She muttered to herself as she secured the little pill in a safe case. "But let's hope for the best that the side effects won't be…a fatal result." She turned to Dr. Agasa and handed him the case. "Professor, please put this in a warm and dry place. We'll test it out after 3 days."

"Well, okay." The professor held the case firmly in his hands. "Let's hope that this cure would turn out well." He exited the kitchen where their little experiment was taking place. _(__**A/n: **__A kitchen could be a place where high-quality drugs could come from y'know? Heard it from the news! 'Kay enough talk!) _

_

* * *

_**Beika Museum…**

A gentleman looked at a clear, pear-shaped, pale blue gem sitting in the protection of a glass case. He was staring in awe at the interesting feature of this gem which is a milky, white pearl encrusted in the middle.

The tab, which is pasted on the gem's pedestal, read: **Cat's Tear: This mythical gem was found inside the stomach of a hermit. The gem's center was believed to cure every disease in existence, as well as providing an improved resistance. However, anyone who wants the gem's center must break the diamond surrounding it. The diamond protecting the precious pearl is impenetrable of any material possible.**

"Ehh…" The man smiled gently. "What an exotic gem this is…" He muttered as he read again the gem's interesting properties.

"Kaitou Kid will surely come for this one…"

* * *

**A/n: **How's the prologue?

I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT AWAY!!

Oh yeah, for those people who love doujinshis, have you ever found a **Detective Conan doujin**? Oh and it should be scanned and translated. Hard to find one in the net…

R&R thank you!


	2. The Freaky Pill

**A/n: **Okay, chapter one UP!

Oh and please excuse Kid's heist note on this one. I'm not good in making riddles and stringing together clues or anything. Good luck deciphering the note anyway…

And also, I apologize if you find a character as OOC. I don't watch Detective Conan that much. To be honest, I don't know how far the storyline is! (Especially about the Black Organization...)

"_italics" _- thoughts

"normal" – dialogue

_(__**A/n: **__blah-blah-blah)_ – my comments

* * *

_**At the important Sunday**_

_**I'll steal the Cat's Tear at a clock's dash at dark**_

…_**Oh and I think I'll drink clean water later.**_

_**-Kaitou Kid **__(insert a heart and the caricature of himself here)_

The heist note was taped on the museum's door like a post-it note.

"KID SENT A HEIST NOTE TODAY!!" An officer ran outside from and proclaimed the news. "YOU!!" He pointed at his fellow worker. "REPORT THIS TO THE CHIEF RIGHT NOW!!"

* * *

"THAT KID!!" Nakamori's fellow workers had to hold his arms and hands secure to prevent him from ripping up the heist note in fury. "He's adding more stress in my work! I've been working 24/7 for a month already!! I need a rest!"

"But sir, you said you'll catch Kaitou Kid no matter what even if it means working 24/7 and 365 days…"

"But COME ON!! I'm HUMAN!" Nakamori ranted at a police officer. "I need time to sleep, have time for my daughter and stuff!" He groaned. "Better send this heist note to that Famous Detective Mouri guy… He'll do the job for now… I'll be taking a temporary leave to rest. I'll be back after a week got it?"

"Hai!" The police officer held the note and ran outside to do the task.

* * *

"What the-!" The Famous Detective, Mouri Kogorou, exclaimed as he read the note. "This looks SIMPLE!! I'm sure I'll decipher this note in no time!" He bragged as he read the short note. "**At the important Sunday I'll steal the Cat's Tear at a clock's dash at dark…** And so what if he'll drink clean water later?! Hmmm…" He frowned.

"_Yeah right, let me see you do your stuff…" _Conan thought sarcastically as he peeked from the comic book he was reading. Ran came over to him and said, "Conan-kun, aren't you going to do your homework?"

"Uhh…okay I'll do it." He put down the comic book and ran towards his room.Ran talked to her father for a while and went to the kitchen afterwards to cook dinner.

Inside his room, the shrunken detective wrote down Kid's heist note. "**At the important Sunday**? Must be his date with somebody…? **At a clock's dash at dark**? Hmmm…" He tapped his pen at the piece of paper. "Maybe I'll just finish my homework and decipher this later…" He turned around to fetch his backpack when his cell-phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Shinichi-kun!" Dr. Agasa's voice seemed happy.

"Hakase?"

"Can you come over to your house tonight?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure if I can sneak out of the agency tonight… But I'll try." Conan lowered his voice down so Ran wouldn't hear, just in case she passed by. "Is there a reason for me to come there?"

"Of course there is! Haibara-san finished a new pill 3 days ago. After a few minutes it'll be ready for you!"

"Uhhh…okay…" Conan shivered at the thought of the new pill. Last month, when they tested Haibara's pill, instead of reverting back to Shinichi (with the limit of 24 hours as usual), his basic five senses messed up! _(__**A/n: **__You imagine. How would you like to smell with your tongue or taste with your fingers?)_ He had to solve a murder case with Heiji staring at him like he was some sort of nutcase (and explain his situation afterwards). But thankfully, the silly side-effect lasted within the day.

"Well, see you Shinichi-kun!" Dr. Agasa bid goodbye. Conan prayed for the best that he wouldn't turn into something weird after drinking Ai's new pill.

He finished his homework for 10 minutes then he returned in deciphering Kid's note. "**At the important Sunday**? When does a Sunday become important?" He took a peep at the mini-calendar in his pencil case and focused on all the Sundays of the month. "Maybe he's talking about a holiday? Let's see… So far I think it's…"

"Conan-kun, dinner time!!" Ran announced.

"Haii!!" He chirped happily with the fake tone. "_Maybe if I get a little sneak peek at Kid's note, I might get an idea…" _After arranging his things in order, he exited his room for dinner.

"So otou-san, have you gotten any clue when the next heist is?" Ran asked curiously as she set dinner on the table. "Can I see the note?"

"I thought it was easy because the note's short, but it's still tricky!" Mouri groaned and handed her the note. "That Kaitou Kid! Just when will he stop creating these mind-boggling riddles? He's giving me a headache…!" He and Conan started eating dinner while Ran studied the note.

"**At the important Sunday**?" Ran muttered. Then she smiled. "That's it! Maybe he's talking about tomorrow! Tomorrow's Mother's Day!!"

The idea hit Conan.

"Now that you thought about it…" Mouri looked up. "Wow, so he still has a nerve for his mother despite of him being a problem child?"

"But at least, he's nice enough to remember his mother… Which reminds me," Ran clapped. "I promised Mom that we would go to the Mother's Day event in Shibuya. Would you like to come with me, Dad?"

"No." Her father replied as he swallowed a fried shrimp. "If what you said about the day of Kaitou Kid's heist is true, I might as well come up of a plan on capturing the thief."

Ran frowned at him. "You're just using Kid's heist as an excuse to avoid seeing Mom!"

"Hey! I'm serious about this heist thing!"

"Never mind…" Ran groaned. "What about you Conan-kun?"

"Eh…me?" Conan had to make an excuse, quick. "I think I'll stay here. I'm making a card for Mom and …I need some time for it."

"Want me to help you Conan-kun?"

"Ahh no! I-it's better if I make it myself 'coz it's more special that way!"

"Oh, okay." Ran smiled. "That's sweet of you! I'm sure she'll love your card!"

"Really?" He had to act like a child for this one which made him uncomfortable for a course of minutes. Good thing the conversation stopped right there.

After dinner, he brought up the topic of Kid's heist note. "Ne, uncle have you deciphered Kid's heist note yet?"

"Quiet, you!" Mouri ordered him. "I'm thinking of the meaning of **clock's dash at dark**…" Conan began climbing at his desk to get a closer look at the note. "Hey brat, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow after reading Kid's final statement. "_What does he mean by __**I think I'll drink clean water later**__?" _Conan frowned at it. His thoughts were interrupted when Mouri picked him up and brought him back down on the floor. "Don't disturb me, you brat! Get back to your homework!"

"Che…" Conan sent a childish glare at him. "_I'm done with my homework anyway. And I'll bet I'm gonna decipher that note faster than you…" _

Back at his room, he decided that he'll go to his house as soon as Mouri and Ran are sound asleep.

* * *

**Midnight…**

Conan got dressed and sneaked outside the agency as silently as he could. He also brought his skateboard so he could travel faster. Dr. Agasa was waiting by the gate. "Oh Shinichi, you came!"

"Hakase!" Conan hopped off his skateboard. "S-so, Ai-san created another pill. Is she there?"

"Actually, she was here beside me earlier." Dr. Agasa said. "But her cat suddenly ran out of the house."

"Eh?" Conan sweatdropped. "Cat? She didn't tell me that she had a pet. And what's her cat doing in my house anyway?"

"Eh, she told me that it helps her give some motivation in her experiments."

"Oh, is that so?" Conan said as he crossed his arms. "When she gets back, I have to talk to her about the cat…"

**Kudo Residence…**

"Here's the new cure Shinichi!" Dr. Agasa pulled out a case from a desk in the library.

"If that really IS a cure." Conan tensed as he took a pill from the case. "I don't want to experience a 'unique' side-effect like last time… And speaking of which…" He looked around. "Ai's not here yet. What's taking her so long of finding her pet?"

"Hmm…I think her cat's 'in season'." Dr. Agasa said. "Her queen must be looking for a mate."

"Haha…how troublesome…" Conan swallowed the pill and drank some water. "I wish myself luck…and…" He yawned. "…I think I'll stay here for the night… Tell it to Ai when she comes back…uwaahh…" He stretched his arms up and went to his bedroom. "I feel drowsy…"

"Good night, Shinichi!" The professor waved. "I'll pray that you won't turn into something weird 'kay? Hahahahah!"

"That's what I pray too… uwahhh…" Conan sweatdropped at his joke. "Why did I suddenly feel sleepy? Must be the effect of that pill…" He yawned as he collapsed on his bed. As soon as his head collided with the pillow, the lights were out.

* * *

**9 A.M., Sunday**

The alarm clock was waking him up like hell; making noisy shots of, "TIME TO WAKE UP!! TIME TO WAKE UP!!" In response to the annoyance he snarled. "YA…ALRIGHT I'M UP!!" He sat up and registered the sound of his voice.

His deep voice: his real voice was back! That means he's back as Shinichi Kudo! But he had to change into fitting clothes first…

After changing, he rushed to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. A teenager with dark brown hair and sapphire eyes stared back at him. Yup! It really was him! "Yes!!" Also, he made sure that his five senses were working in order and fortunately, they were alright.

Now finished with his morning rituals, he went down for breakfast. Surprisingly, nobody was around… "Ai's not back yet? I wonder where Dr. Agasa went…" Walking to the kitchen, he saw a letter stuck like a post-it note on the fridge: **How's my pill? I didn't get to test it on myself because I was tired after chasing my cat. Hope you didn't turn into something weird :) There's soup on the stove, heat it up if you get hungry. We're at the vet right now 'coz I'm going to have my cat spayed**(1)**.** **– Ai**

"Oh yeah, the cat." He rolled his eyes. "We're going to talk about it later…" He said as he went to the stove to heat up the soup. As he was stirring the soup constantly, the creamy smell of the soup became stronger and stronger until his nose felt uncomfortable. "Ehh…the soup must be ready… Ih!!" He switched off the stove and looked for the can that once contain the soup. He found it in the trash can and looked at the expiration date. _"It's not even expired. So you mean that's the real smell of that soup?" _He decided to eat the soup anyway. At least he's got breakfast.

After transferring the strong smelling soup in a bowl, he sipped a bit of the soup for a taste test. It was okay, despite the strong smell. "Itadakimasu!"

At the moment he sat on a chair, he felt something inside the seat of his pants. "AH!! WEDGIE!!" He awkwardly dug inside the back of his pants and pulled out what was there. "Geh! What the hell is this?" On his hand was like a fluffy, black rope of some sort. He yanked at it to get it out but he felt pain at his back. "OUCH!! Gee… it gives me the impression that I've got a tail or something…" Then he was surprised that the fluffy rope actually swished! "It's moving!! What the-!! Why did I suddenly have a tail?!"

His tail swished again. "Oh my God… so it IS real!!"

Fine, so his tail was really freaky. "This is just…freaky..." He muttered as he swallowed spoonfuls of soup. "Maybe I'm just hungry that's why I'm imagining things. After breakfast, I'll check my back again if I really have a… freaky tail…" And so, he started eating breakfast.

Perfect peace reigned over the household…

It was great eating his breakfast in peace… when suddenly, the peace was interrupted by two neighbors arguing about a dead koi.

"HEY!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS KOI?? SPEAK UP!! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Shinichi spat out the soup in his mouth because of shock.

"HEY! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!!"

"LIAR!! I SAW YOU TOSS YOUR SOCK IN MY POND!!"

"THAT'S NOT MY SOCK!! I DON'T EVEN WEAR SOCKS!!"

"Sheesh!! These people are so dang LOUD!! It's like they're arguing in front of me!" Shinichi held his ears to block out the deafening argument. After a few minutes, he completely didn't hear any deafening shouting voices around. "Good…" He sighed and let go of his ears. "Now, to get back to my breakfast…" As he was about to sip a spoonful of soup, an itchy twang shot up at the back of his ear. "Stupid ear…" He scratched his ear and suddenly stopped at the feeling of his ear.

It was furry and pointy! And twitchy! "What the hell is happening to me?!" His furry ears continued to twitch and pick up strange and loud sounds; he felt his head and eardrums were buzzing from the variety of sounds he was hearing.

He looked at his breakfast as if it murdered somebody. "YOU!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" He pointed an accusing finger at the innocent, strong-smelling soup and ran out of the kitchen like hell.

"First a tail, then freaky furry ears?!" After slapping himself hard ("Ouch!"), he searched for the nearest mirror in the house. After a few minutes, he found one under the pile of books that went astray from the library ("Okay, so I really have to clean this place…"). He wiped the mirror clean to make sure the image he would see would be clear.

"Yosh…" He took a deep breath "It was all a dream…just a dream…" He looked at the mirror…

"UNNYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

**10 seconds later…**

"Shinichi-kun, we're HOME!!" Dr. Agasa announced as he entered the house with Ai. Ai's cat hissed and jumped down from her owner's arms and hastily ran towards somewhere.

"Oi, Hailey!!" She called and sighed. "She must be upset…"

"Shinichi should be awake right now." Dr. Agasa looked at his watch. "Hope he's alright, ne?"

They walked inside the house. Ai spotted her cat hissing at Shinichi. "Oh! So the pill worked ri-…" She stopped when he cocked her head at her. "You l-look… weird! W-what happened to you?!" She stuttered as she stared at his swishing tail.

Dr. Agasa gasped. "Oi, Shinichi! Why do you have large ears and a tail?!"

Shinichi fainted in horror.

"Shinichi!!"

* * *

(1) Spaying is a process that removes a certain animal's ovaries to avoid unwanted offspring.

**A/n: **Be happy, Neko-Shin is here!

Let me remind you people that I may not be able to update fast because, classes are starting again for me. I might not get any inspiration in my two day-off every week (My only day-offs are on every Friday night, Saturday and Sunday morning). So please be patient and to those who know my **Prince of Tennis **fanfic, I'll update soon! I PROMISE!! .

Oh and if you guys are interested in what Neko-Shin (and Ne-Conan **(short for Neko-Conan hahaha XD!)**) looks like, take a look at the draft page which is on DeviantArt. (Okay to be honest, the draft board's drawn in a sketch book) Here's the link: foxy-kyuubi (**dot**) deviantart (**dot**) com/art/NekoToxin092819-Draft-Board-88137480

Please decipher the link:)

R&R Thank you!


End file.
